


Beautiful Lies

by purplpeanut



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trust me. Open this. Read it, for all it's worth. And make your own summary in the comments below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Another story boys and gals!~

"Mordred's dead. Gone my prince. As is Morgana." The battle of Camlann was no more. King Arthur Pendragon had won. And here the mighty sorcerer did not kneel at his feet, but instead stood and looked him in the eye. 

My prince? It was clear that the sorcerer, this Emrys, knew who he was, and what he might become. Arthur would repeal the law of magic, if this destruction was to happen because Camelot was going against the natural order. That still didn't explain who the sorcerer was at his feet. As he stared into his eyes, an ever piercing blue, something stirred inside the king. 

"Merlin..?" he gasped out, the question hanging in the air. "Is that you?" 

The old man bowed his head, the man said to be responsible for killing his father, and white hair vanished, leaving behind his transformed manservant. 

"Arthur?" he asked, and Arthur knew his sister had to have been behind the killing of their father, because it was something Merlin would never do. He just couldn't hurt anything stupid Merlin. 

Which explained why there was a dragon sitting on the stained red of the battlefield, admiring his claws. "Young warlock, how fared the war?" it taunted. 

Arthur stood agape, mouth open. This couldn't be happening. Something was horribly wrong. "Arthur?" came the voice. It was Merlin's but it was soggy. Merlin was crying, hot tears splashing and leaving trails down his face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you, but I wanted to. All this time, I wanted to!" came the wail, as arms found their way around him, and a teary face, buried himself into a chest streaked with other's blood. 

"Merlin, it's bloody Merlin!" there was a great big laugh that erupted from Arthur's throat. Tears form from his own eyes. And the two biggest heroes of this era held each other, crying. A kiss was planted on Merlin's forehead, as the mighty king scooped the most powerful sorcerer into his arms and carried him away. 

"Gwaine! Percival! Gather the troops, we ride to Camelot!" came his orders. 

Gweneviere was used for heirs, but she in turn found her own consort, as Arthur had. Merlin, was appointed court sorcerer and together with Arthur lived out his days. Together they would find themselves in Avalon, the land of the sidhe. 

Gwaine and Percival had a hidden relationship. Mordred, Morgana and Morgeuse, were reborn. Only to be accepted by the druids in a peaceful path. As for the mighty dragon, Kilgharrah, if you ask him he will divulge the story of the Battle of Camlann. But young readers that is a story for another day. 

All the bards told of the kiss Arthur gave his Merlin, one with golden eyes, and lips, nicks, and sucks, one where nature grew where blood had spilt, and magic flowed freely round the kingdom. Surely that's enough for you all. 

Go ask Kilgharrah, young warlocks and witches. I'm sure he'll tell you what went on. If you ask him nicely. Because a angry dragon is a hungry dragon indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, hits, and bookmarks=oh my!~


End file.
